fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Flame
"}} |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic= |manga debut=Chapter 327 |anime debut=Episode 192 |japanese voice=Takashi Matsuyama |english voice=Kenny Green |image gallery=yes }} Atlas Flame (アトラスフレイム Atorasu Fureimu) was one of the seven Dragons that appeared in Crocus through the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 He was a close friend of Igneel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 13 and was the creator of the Sun Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 9 Appearance Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 2 Personality Not much is known about Atlas Flame's personality. However, despite the fact that Dragons usually think of humans as food, Atlas Flame cared enough to introduce himself to the Fairy Tail members that faced him, and warned them that they would experience "the flames of hell," before unleashing his Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 Atlas Flame also has a strong will and is very respectful of those whom are connected to his dear friends, as when he found out that Natsu was his friend Igneel's foster son, the Dragon broke free of Future Rogue's control and fought of his own accord, siding with Natsu out of respect for his friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 11-18 History After returning to the past and living his natural life, Atlas eventually created the Sun Village and became its protector: the Eternal Flame. Atlas eventually died, but a small part of his spirit remained in the Eternal Flame, but was subsequently frozen by a member of Tartaros named Silver, who had mistaken him for a Demon, using his ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Atlas Flame appears out of the Eclipse Gate as one of the seven Dragons that manage to get through it before it's closed by Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria. With Future Rogue's arrival to the location, it is revealed that Atlas Flame and the other Dragons are controlled by him with his Dragon Supremacy Magic. As Future Rogue announces the start of the Dragon Era and humanity's extinction, Atlas Flame ascends to follow his orders - kill all the Mages in Crocus. He then arrives to the location of the Fairy Tail members. Before blowing them away with his Dragon's Roar, Atlas Flame introduces himself and tells them that they will get to taste "the flames of hell."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-16 Continuing his advance, Atlas Flame is suddenly punched in the face by Makarov, who, utilizing his Giant, grows in size until he matches that of the Dragon. However, Atlas Flame proves to be too hot, and Makarov burns his fist, prompting Atlas Flame to comment that no matter what power they use, they will not be able to defeat a Dragon, as they are merely humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 6-8 Despite his claim, Atlas is eventually punched by Laxus in the face and, much to the Dragon's annoyance, confronted by the Thunder God Tribe and the Lightning Dragon Slayer himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-5 Atlas is continuously ambushed by the Thunder God Tribe from all directions. His body, however, is immune to any and all attacks thrown at him. He is then attacked by Laxus' Lightning Dragon's Roar from a distance; to no avail. Rampaging through the vicinity, he states that his hellfires will reduce all of their attacks to nothingness. Nevertheless, he is caught off guard by Natsu, who descends from above onto his back and claims that he will eat the Dragon, leaving Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe in awe. Realization strikes Atlas. Ordering Natsu not to mock him, he begins to swing his head back and forth attempting to shake Natsu off. Noting as said action is proven futile, he begins to smash his head to the ground, destroying the ground and nearby structures. Atlas hears Natsu tell Laxus and the others to head to the castle to aid Wendy in her battle against Zirconis. Angered by the Dragon Slayer's actions, Atlas continues to bang his body everywhere, ashamed to have a mere human eating his flames. Momentarily, he is filled with nostalgia as he comes to the conclusion that the sensation he is feeling is indeed just like the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Stopping his actions, he asks Natsu to state his connection to Igneel; revealing that he and Igneel are friends. Natsu smiles as he announces that Igneel is his dad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 1-13 Moments later, Atlas carries Natsu on his back as they charge forward to attack both Future Rogue and Motherglare. Reaching the two, Atlas collides with Motherglare as Natsu calls him uncle, pondering the sudden term.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 16-18 Atlas instantly confronts Future Rogue about the Magic that was used upon him to control his will, leading Future Rogue to question the method Natsu utilized to snap Atlas out of his manipulation. Natsu, however, calmly informs him that they solely became friends, with Atlas supporting his statement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 3 Quickly lunging into battle, Atlas grabs a hold of Motherglare's neck with his mouth; circling around whilst keeping a firm hold. As the battle rages on, Motherglare releases a massive roar that passes right through Atlas' body and hits a spacious area of Crocus, creating an immense impact upon reaching the ground. Atlas makes note of his flamed body, stating that Motherglare's mere breath is futile. Hearing this, Motherglare contradicts his claim and says that Atlas' flames cannot penetrate his Adamantine armor. Atlas states otherwise and tells him to not underestimate his hellfires; and the one who has ingested his flames—Natsu. Jumping from Atlas' head, Natsu, with flames encompassing his fist, frantically delivers an attack, creating an explosion in midair. Atlas continues his face-off against Motherglare as their respective slayers use them as support.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 4-10 Still fighting his fellow Dragon, Atlas shoves Motherglare into a nearby building, subsequently bombarding him, as well as Natsu and Future Rogue, with debris.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 6-7 Atlas and Motherglare then begin to engage in a midair grappling match, further complicating Natsu and Future Rogue's battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 9 Seeing that Natsu is on the losing end of his battle with Future Rogue, Atlas calls out his friend's name, and propels him forward with a mighty sweep of his arm; Natsu uses the propulsion and all the strength he gained from Atlas to crash into the Shadow Dragon Slayer, engulfing himself, Atlas, Future Rogue, and Motherglare in a fiery explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 13-15 Sending Motherglare crashing through the Eclipse Gate and destroying it, Atlas Flame notices the after-effect of this action and states that he must return to his own time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 4 He then states that he will never forget Natsu, with the Fire Dragon Slayer thanking the Dragon for all his help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 10-11 Sun Village arc Four hundred years later, Atlas is encased inside uncanny ice whilst presuming the role of guardian of Sun Village,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Page 5 but is released from his imprisonment by Mage of Fairy Tail Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 351, Pages 15-17 His power however, is visibly dwindling on the Fire Altar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Page 4 With the help of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Atlas is able to regain form as his flames illuminate Sun Village and its entirety. He looks directly into his savior's eyes, telling him that it's been four hundred years as he calls him Igneel's son.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352, Pages 17-19 Standing before Fairy Tail, Atlas recalls that his flames have been burning for 400 years, though he notes that he is no longer of this world and is only present due to Wendy's Milky Way. Trying to recall the events that were, Atlas finds that his memory is in pieces due to the effects of the ice and is, at first, only able to recall Natsu being Igneel's son. Finally making headway, Atlas tells the Mages that the Sun Village, his "world," was covered in ice by a single human: a human that mistook him for something else; the man, a Devil Slayer, thought that Atlas was a "Demon" and took the necessary precautions to eliminate him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 2-7 Puzzled by his lack of memories, Atlas attempts to recall who he was in the past, and through Flare's statement that he is the guardian of the Sun Village, Atlas recalls all. Stating his name and deed of the past (the creation of the Sun Village), Atlas states that his village's pain and tears are his own, and that he shall set the village free. Releasing a vast flurry of flames that successfully unfreezes the entire village and all its inhabitants, Atlas lists several important terms: Igneel, Dragon King Festival, Acnologia and Zeref. Before disappearing, Atlas tells Natsu that 400 years ago, Igneel was unable to destroy Zeref's most vile Demon: E.N.D., leaving Natsu very disturbed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 8-17 Magic & Abilities Dragon's Roar: Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Atlas Flame's case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to blow away all the members of Fairy Tail who got hit by it. Atlas explained that his flames are equivalent to the "flames of hell." It can also used as a beam of the same destructive power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 Flight: As a Dragon, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his wings to his liking, being able to move in the air in order to reach his destination and then descend to perform an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-15 Flame Body: Due to his body being entirely covered in flames, any person who so much as touches Atlas Flame will be severely burned except for those who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 8 In addition, Atlas' flame body has the unique property of being able to dispel any Magic attack done to his person, first demonstrated when he repels a combination attack from Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 2-4 and later shown when he takes a point blank Dragon's Roar from Motherglare, only for the blast to harmlessly pass through him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 5 *'Fire Spin': Atlas Flame transforms his body into a tornado of flames. It is strong enough to push back Makarov Dreyar in Giant form and burn everyone in the vicinity.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 193 Immense Durability: Atlas Flame is an immensely durable Dragon; he was able to take a punch from Makarov, whom, at the time, was utilizing his Giant, and emerge unscathed from the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 7-8 Trivia *Atlas is the Titan who, in Greek mythology, bears the weight of the world on his back. Quotes *(To the members of Fairy Tail) ''"You shall now experience the flames of hell."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 15 *(To Future Rogue Cheney about Natsu Dragneel) ''"I just followed my heart. The son of Igneel is my friend."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 18 *(To himself) ''"I created this village. My village's misfortune is my pain...my village's sorrows are my tears. I hold the lingering scent of my final spirit along with the fire of Igneel's son. I shall set this village free. I am the Fire Dragon, Atlas Flame. The guardian Dragon of this village!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 9-10 Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame *Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Atlas Flame *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Former Antagonist